Ariana Mita
Ariana Mita - córka pandołaków. Ma 17 lat. Z natury Ariana jest nieśmiałą i cichą dziewczyną, która niechętnie poznaje nowych ludzi. Właśnie dlatego jej zainteresowania nie wymagają bezpośredniego kontaktu z nimi. Największymi pasjami Ariany są gotowanie, gry wideo oraz internet. Dziewczyna uważa swoją przeszłość za dość skomplikowaną. Miała bowiem trudne relacje z rodzicami, gdyż ci nie poświęcali jej dużo uwagi. Co więcej, była ona prześladowana w szkole z powodu odmiennego koloru łatek na swoim ciele. W tym okresie jedyną przyjaciółką młodej pandołaczki była jej babcia, z którą dzieliła zamiłowanie do gotowania. Po jej śmierci ponownie zamknęła się w sobie, jednak znajomość z Patty Damon oraz Joshuą Pegsonem sprawiła, iż Ariana zaczęła na nowo otwierać się przed ludźmi. Biografia Miejscem urodzenia Ariany są Chiny. Dziewczyna nie wspomina dobrze swojego dzieciństwa, ponieważ kojarzy jej się ono z przykrymi doświadczeniami. Kiedy była mała, jej ojciec otrzymał awans w pracy, przez co cała jej rodzina przeprowadziła się do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ariana już poprzednio miała zły kontakt z rodzicami - była ona wychowywana całkowicie przez babcię. Wraz ze zmianą miejsca zamieszkania, wzrosła ilość ich obowiązków w pracy, przez co poświęcali swojej córce jeszcze mniej czasu niż dotychczas. Dziewczyna dobrej sytuacji nie miała również w szkole. Przez to, że jej łatki są fioletowe, była ona obiektem drwin ze strony rówieśników. W tym okresie Ariana nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. Wszystkie te przeżycia spowodowały trwałe zmiany w psychice małej pandołaczki - zamknęła się w sobie, mało się odzywała, żyła w swoim świecie. Potrafiła nawet nie wychodzić ze swojego pokoju przez kilka dni, grając na konsoli. Gdy babcia dziewczyny dowiedziała się, co dzieje się z jej wnuczką, postanowiła interweniować. Obiecała sobie, że za jej pomocą Ariana powoli zacznie wychodzić z domu. Wiedziała, że nie naprawi jej relacji z rodzicami, bo w dalszym ciągu nie wykazywali zainteresowania córką. Postanowiła, iż podzieli się z Arianą swoją największą pasją - gotowaniem. Pewnego razu, gdy zajmowała się wnuczką pod nieobecność jej rodziców, zaproponowała jej, by pomogła podczas przygotowywania posiłku. Ta jednak odmówiła, zgodnie z planem babci. Kiedy potrawa była gotowa, zachwycona pandołaczka chciała się dowiedzieć, jak przygotować samodzielnie tak dobre posiłki. Od tego czasu, szkoliła się pod okiem babci, która stała się dla niej jedyną przyjaciółką. Radość przerwała nagła śmierć kobiety. Wydarzenie to bardzo wstrząsnęło Arianą. Od tego czasu nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z gotowaniem. Nie mogła nawet patrzeć w stronę kuchni, gdyż z tym miejscem wiązało się zbyt wiele wspomnień. Dziewczyna ponownie zamknęła się w sobie, udzielając się jedynie w internecie. Przełom nastąpił jednak, gdy dowiedziała się o targach kulinarnych, organizowanych w jej mieście. Jako, że kiedyś chodziła na nie z babcią, pod wpływem impulsu uznała, że chciałaby powrócić do tego miejsca. Przechadzając się wśród stolików z jedzeniem, Ariana poczuła nagły powiew chłodu. Zaintrygowana, postanowiła odnaleźć jego źródło, a okazało się, iż jest nim pewna dziewczyna. Nie odważyła się na rozmowę z nią, ale postanowiła poszukać jej profilu w internecie. Jak się dowiedziała, miała ona na imię Patty. Po kilku rozmowach wyszło na jaw, iż cechuje ją trudny charakter, podobny do Ariany. Dziewczyny zbliżyły się do siebie na tyle, by umówić się na spotkanie. To właśnie dzięki Patty pandołaczka znów gotuje z przyjemnością, a co więcej, zaczęła powoli otwierać się na innych. Od tego czasu, obie są ze sobą bardzo blisko i wspierają w każdej trudnej chwili. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka, można odebrać Arianę jako dziewczynę bardzo smutną. Jest to poniekąd prawda, ponieważ trudne dzieciństwo wykształciło w niej poczucie pustki i zagubienia. Pandołaczka nawet sama identyfikuje się jako aspołeczna. Wszystko spowodowane jest tym, iż Ariana najlepiej czuje się jedynie w towarzystwie swoim, albo najbliższych przyjaciół. Nie posiada ich wielu, ponieważ jest bardzo nieśmiała i nie lubi zawierać nowych znajomości. Większość osób dziewczyna poznaje przez internet, gdyż w rzeczywistości nigdy nie zaczęłaby z nikim rozmowy. Większość wolnego czasu Ariana spędza w sieci lub grając w gry wideo. Mimo to, jej największą pasją, którą zapoczątkowała babcia dziewczyny jest gotowanie. Ariana jest bardzo zamknięta w sobie. Rzadko mówi też o swoich problemach. Wyznaje zasadę, że lepiej jest słuchać ludzi, niż niepotrzebnie się odzywać. Pomimo nieśmiałości, dziewczyna jest świadoma swojego wdzięku. Wszystko to za sprawą jej babci, która budowała poczucie własnej wartości swojej wnuczki. Niemniej jednak, Ariana nie widzi siebie w roli uwodzicielki. Nie jest też gotowa na jakikolwiek związek. Uważa, że najpierw powinna uporządkować głowę, a dopiero później serce. Wygląd Ariana jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu, o filigranowej budowie. Jej włosy mają ciemnogranatowy odcień. Są one lekko pokręcone i sięgają do ramion. Grzywka Ariany sięga do połowy czoła i jest prosta. Oczy dziewczyny mają jasnozieloną barwę, natomiast jej skóra jest biała. Znajdują się na niej fioletowe łatki, zamiast normalnych, czarnych. Było to częstym obiektem drwin ze strony rówieśników dziewczyny. Z włosów Ariany wystaje dwoje okrągłych uszu. Posiada ona również mały, biały, puchaty ogonek. Ma także dość duże usta oraz wydatne kości policzkowe. Na co dzień, dziewczyna wybiera ubrania o minimalistycznym kroju i stonowanych barwach. Twierdzi, że nie lubi przesady i niepotrzebnych zdobień. Klasyczny potwór left|235px Pandołak - to gatunek zamieszkujący lasy bambusowe i łańcuchy górskie w prowincjach Syczuan, Gansu i Shaanxi w Chińskiej Republice Ludowej. Futro pandołaka – białe lub żółtawe z czarnymi obwódkami – pozwala kamuflować się w półcieniu bambusowego poszycia. Sierść stanowi także doskonałą ochronę przed zimnem. Jego przynależność do drapieżnych nie ulega wątpliwości, lecz w rzeczywistości odżywia się prawie wyłącznie pędami bambusa, choć – podobnie jak większość drapieżnych – nie gardzi jajami i gryzoniami, które zjada wraz z pokarmem roślinnym. Czasami gatunek ten zostawia także na tych samych drzewach ślady pazurów. Rozróżnia się dwa rodzaje pandołaków - normalne i wulkaniczne. Relacje Rodzina Ariana jest córką pandołaków. Matka dziewczyny jest z pochodzenia Chinką, natomiast ojciec oraz babcia są Japończykami. Pomimo dobrej sytuacji materialnej, panującej w jej rodzinie, dziewczyna nie ma dobrych relacji ze swoimi rodzicami. Z powodu przepracowania, poświęcali jej bardzo mało uwagi. Jedynym krewnym, który miał dobry kontakt z Arianą była jej babcia. Wszystko to za sprawą podzielenia się z małą pandołaczką pasją do gotowania. Kobieta zajmowała się swoją wnuczką i przejęła praktycznie wszystkie obowiązki jej rodziców. Dziewczyna przywiązała się do niej emocjonalnie na tyle, by uznać ją za swoją jedyną przyjaciółkę i otwierać się tylko w jej obecności. Obie były ze sobą bardzo blisko, dlatego Ariana bardzo przeżyła jej śmierć. Wraz z odejściem babci, dziewczyna straciła jedynego krewnego, który przejmował się jej losem. Ariana ma również kuzynkę, Temari Shang, którą zna od dzieciństwa. Początkowo nie była wobec niej pozytywnie nastawiona. Uważała ją za zbyt zarozumiałą i samolubną. Z czasem jednak znalazły wspólny język. Przyjaciele Patty Damon Joshua Pegson Joshua jest pierwszym chłopakiem, z którym Ariana zawarła bliższy kontakt. Dziewczyna odnalazła go wołającego o pomoc, kiedy pewnego wieczoru wracała do domu ze spaceru. Jak się okazało, pegaz tego dnia miał w swojej szkole koncert, jednak po odegraniu go został okrutnie pobity. Ariana szybko wezwała pomoc i udała się z chłopakiem do szpitala. Często również go w nim odwiedzała. Początkowo robiła to niechętnie, ponieważ nowo poznany chłopak onieśmielał ją. Uznała to jednak za obowiązek, ponieważ jedynymi osobami, które przychodziły zobaczyć Joshuę byli jego rodzice. Z czasem pandołaczka i pegaz zaczęli się na siebie otwierać. Pewnego razu Ariana przyniosła nawet do szpitala jedną ze swoich konsoli, by jej przyjaciel się nie nudził. Po wypisaniu Joshui, dziewczyna namówiła go do przepisania się do nowego liceum, do którego uczęszcza również i ona. Po pewnym czasie znajomości Ariana poczuła do swojego przyjaciela coś więcej. Nie liczyła jednak na to, że oboje będą kiedykolwiek razem. Jej obawy potwierdziło wyznanie Joshui, iż podoba mu się Jonathan Stew. Od tego czasu dziewczyna traktuje go tylko jak przyjaciela, a wszelkie poważniejsze uczucia do niego przeminęły. Mimo to, Ariana czuła się bardzo zazdrosna, kiedy obaj chłopcy spędzali ze sobą niemal każdą wolną chwilę. Była przekonana, że Joshua zaprzyjaźnił się z Jonathanem jej kosztem, jednak gdy owa fascynacja przeminęła, a drugi z nich znalazł sobie dziewczynę, pandołaczka bardzo wspierała pegaza psychicznie. Dzięki niej Joshua nie załamał się i wyszedł na prostą. Katherine Evans Znajomi Yu Lin Miłość Ariana obecnie nie posiada chłopaka. Co więcej, nie szuka też żadnego. Wszystko wynika z jej skrytego charakteru, który powoduje, że sama rozmowa z chłopcami jest dla niej problematyczna. Mimo, iż Ariana jest świadoma swojego wdzięku, nie widzi siebie w roli potencjalnej dziewczyny. Nie jest gotowa na jakikolwiek związek i uważa, że w pierwszej kolejności powinna uporządkować swoją głowę, a nie serce. Mimo tego, po poznaniu Joshui Pegsona, Ariana złamała wcześniejsze postanowienia, ponieważ nagle zadurzyła się w chłopaku. Kiedy jednak opowiedział jej o swojej orientacji, szybko zrozumiała, że jest to tylko jednostronne uczucie i nie mogą być nikim więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Zwierzak Ariana nie posiada zwierzaka, ponieważ jej rodzice nigdy nie chcieli zgodzić się na żadnego. Uważają, że sprzątanie jego sierści byłoby zbyt czasochłonne. Pomimo to, pandołaczka bardzo chciałaby mieć czworonożnego przyjaciela, a w szczególności psa. Zainteresowania Gry wideo Zły kontakt z rodzicami sprawił, iż Ariana czuła się w swoim domu bardzo samotna. Wobec tego, postanowiła poszukać czegoś, co wypełni pustkę w jej życiu. Idealnym sposobem stały się gry wideo. Dziewczyna miała z nimi styczność już wcześniej, kiedy dostała od swojego ojca pierwszego game boya. Była jednak wtedy zbyt młoda, by traktować tę formę rozrywki na poważnie. Przełom nastąpił, gdy dziesięcioletnia Ariana odnalazła go podczas porządków w pokoju. Od tego momentu, pandołaczka wydawała prawie wszystkie swoje oszczędności na gry. W późniejszym czasie, jej pokój zaczęły wypełniać coraz to nowsze konsole. Pomimo wielu godzin poświęconych temu hobby, Ariana nie uważa się za wybitnego gracza. Nie znajduje się także w żadnych rankingach. Twierdzi, że gra jedynie hobbystycznie, dla siebie, a podobna forma rozrywki powinna być miłym sposobem spędzenia czasu, a nie rywalizacją. Ulubione gry Ariany to seria Call of Duty oraz Counter-Strike. Gotowanie Do gotowania Ariana przekonała się za sprawą swojej babci. Przez to, iż dziewczyna spędzała całe dnie grając na konsoli, zaniepokojona kobieta postanowiła urozmaicić zainteresowania swojej wnuczki. Pewnego razu zaproponowała jej, by pomogła podczas przygotowywania posiłku. Ariana odmówiła, jednak kiedy danie było gotowe, była nim tak zachwycona, że sama poprosiła, by babcia nauczyła ją przyrządzać podobne. Od tego czasu pandołaczka pod jej okiem uczyła się nie tylko gotować, ale również piec, co szczególnie przypadło jej do gustu. Do ich wspólnych zajęć należało również oglądanie programów kulinarnych, a także uczęszczanie na targi tematyczne. Na jednych z nich Ariana zachwyciła wszystkich samodzielnie przygotowanym ciastem z buraków o nazwie red velvet. Zamiłowanie do gotowania dziewczyny minęło wraz ze śmiercią ukochanej babci, jednak znajomość z Patty odżywiła je na nowo. Internet Śmierć babci sprawiła, iż Ariana ponownie zamknęła się w sobie. Całymi dniami przesiadywała w pokoju, przez co zdarzało jej się nawet opuszczać dzień w szkole. Po pewnym czasie była już znużona ciągłym graniem na konsolach i postanowiła znaleźć sobie towarzystwo. Z pomocą miał jej przyjść internet i portale społecznościowe. Dzięki nim, dziewczyną zaczęli interesować się inni ludzie. Nadal była ona zbyt nieśmiała, by rozpocząć z nimi rozmowę, a tym bardziej spotkać się w rzeczywistości. Mimo tego, jedyną osobą, do której Ariana odważyła się napisać jest Patty, gdyż była nią szczerze zainteresowana. Obie dziewczyny długo razem pisały, co przerodziło się później w przyjaźń. Obecnie ulubione portale internetowe pandołaczki to Tumblr i Instagram, a co więcej, Ariana prowadzi na nich dość popularne profile. Stroje New Scaremester Ariana_Mita.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 W tej serii Ariana ubrana jest w turkusową tunikę z rękawami sięgającymi łokcia. Jej kołnierz, dół oraz rękawki wykończone są różowymi ściągaczami. Co więcej, do ubranka przyszyte zostały dwie kieszenie w kolorze ściągaczy. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje bransoletka wykonana z żółtych koralików. Ariana ma na sobie również lawendowe rajstopy, na których widnieje wzorek przedstawiający żółte kwiaty z czerwonymi pręcikami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe kozaki. Są one sznurowane czarnymi sznurowadłami, a zapina się je na purpurowe rzepy. Dead Tired Pandzia.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: luty 2014 W tej serii włosy Ariany związane są w kok. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a z obu stron twarzy opadają swobodnie dwa kosmyki. Ariana ubrana jest w różową bokserkę, na którą została założona żółta koszulka. Jej krótkie rękawki zostały opuszczone, co odsłania ramiona Ariany. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również błękitnie spodnie. Utrzymują się one na gumkach. Widnieją również na nich wzorki-czaszki. Ich nogawki są poszerzane oraz zakończone ściągaczem. Ariana trzyma w dłoni dwie poduszki - małego, liliowego jaśka oraz purpurową, której kształt przypomina głowę pandy. Sweet Screams Ariana_SS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Screams' * Wydanie: marzec 2014 W tej serii grzywka Ariany zaczesana jest na prawą stronę czoła. Jej koniec jest lekko zakręcony. Reszta włosów opada swobodnie i jest lekko pofalowana. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest zielonym kolczykiem w kształcie żelka-miśka, a prawe - w kształcie czerwonego lizaka na różowym patyczku. Na szyi Ariany znajduje się tęczowy naszyjnik, przypominający kształtem długiego żelka. Ariana ubrana jest w lawendową sukienkę na ramiączkach. Ozdobione są one żółtymi i różowymi nakładkami przedstawiającymi miśki-żelki. Ubranko przepasane jest biało-żółtym paskiem, który imituje lizaka-węża. Jego dół wykończony jest materiałem, który przypomina watę cukrową. Na lewym nadgarstku Ariany znajduje się brązowa bransoletka podobna do czekolady, a na prawym - długa, biało-czerwona, przypominająca lizaka-węża. Buty dziewczyny to półprzeźroczyste martensy na cytrynowej podeszwie, która przypomina galaretkę. Dół obuwia zabarwiony jest na żółto, a jego sznurówki są tego samego koloru. Jedynie ich końce są pomarańczowe. Gloom and Bloom Ariana_OoM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 W tej serii włosy Ariany są pofalowane. Jej grzywka jest ułożona po prawej stronie głowy. Część włosów dziewczyny zostało spiętych za uchem. Inna ich partia została ułożona w kok, utrzymujący się na żółtej gumce, a pozostała - opada swobodnie i sięga do ud pandołaczki. Ariana ubrana jest w pomarańczową sukienkę. Jej góra ozdobiona jest łososiowymi, przeźroczystymi rękawkami oraz kołnierzem wykonanym z tego samego materiału. Ubranko zdobi również pomarańczowy żabot, obszyty żółtą tasiemką z dwoma żółtymi guzikami oraz czerwoną wstążką. Sukienka pokryta jest białym wzorem przedstawiającym uśmiechnięty pyszczek pandy. Jej dół obszyty jest czarną falbaną. Spod niej wystają kolejne dwie warstwy ubranka. Pierwsza ozdobiona jest wzorem w fioletowe serduszka, a druga - ukośnymi, pomarańczowymi paskami. Obie warstwy, podobnie jak pierwsza, obszyte są falbanką. Całość przepasana jest żółtym paskiem z kokardą. Na dłoniach dziewczyny widnieją łososiowe rękawiczki z czerwoną falbanką. Na nogach pandołaczki widnieją czarne podkolanówki, na których szczycie znajduje się biały wzorem przedstawiający pyszczek pandy. Buty Ariany są białe, zapinane na dwa rzepy ze srebrną klamrą oraz wiązane czarnymi sznurowadłami z czerwonymi końcami. Ich podeszwa jest czarna, a obcas - w kształcie pandy. Obuwie zdobi również fioletowe serduszko i trzy srebrne ćwieki. I Heart Fashion Ariana.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2016 Włosy Ariany są pokręcone i obcięte do ramion. Jej grzywka jest prosta i sięga do połowy czoła. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarny golf z odkrytym brzuchem, a także dżinsowe spodnie z wysokim stanem. Mają one dziury na udach, a także podwinięte nogawki. Na nogach Ariany znajdują się niebieskie creepersy na brązowej podeszwie. Ciekawostki * Znak zodiaku Ariany to Panna. * Dziewczyna posiada model game boya, wyprodukowanego w 1989 roku. Dostała go w prezencie od swojego taty. * Jest uzależniona od internetu i wszelkich portali społecznościowych. * Mimo, że najbardziej lubi przygotowywać słodkie wypieki, nie może ich jeść, ponieważ choruje na cukrzycę. * Urodziła się w Chinach, jednak nie lubi tamtejszej kultury i obyczajów. * Ulubione gatunki muzyczne dziewczyny to indie oraz psychedelic pop. Galeria Ariana_Mita.png Pandzia.png|DT by Smiesia Ariana_SS.png Ariana_OoM.png Ariana.png Arianapotreflowemu.png|Od Trefelka <3 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Niedźwiedziołaki Kategoria:HappyLittlePill Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chiny